Endlessly Clear White: Weiss.
by The Elemental
Summary: SHOUNEN-AI!!!!!!! A quick, one shot POV from Ken and Manx on the Weiss guy's relationships. After the end of the series, possible suprise pairings. Read and find out!!!!


Just a little fic, a pov from Manx and Ken on their relationships. Shounen-Ai and possible surprise pairings. A hint of spoilers, and you'll understand this fully if you've seen the last episode, but don't need to.

Mature subject matter ahead. I'd suggest a decent mindset and an empty computer rooom, thought I don't cross pg-13, so no real worries.

Please R&R!

Peace Love and Anarchy!

~The Elemental

Endlessly Clear White:

Wiess.

****

Manx.

They'd finally finished it. I still can't figure out how they survived, but they had. It still suprised me when they said they wanted to continue Weiss, even without Pelsha and Kritiker, but I really should have seen it coming. There was just no way to keep them apart.

I used to wonder if they realized it, how each felt about each other. They'd always seemed to be friends, but the more time I spent with them the more I realized that they were much more. I think it took a while for them all to clue in though…It was always funny to watch Yohji tease Ken, because Omi would always look away upset, and no one knew why, not even Omi himself. But it was even more touching to see Aya and Omi. I had never known anyone so protective until Aya blasted me for a mission where Omi had almost been killed. I started to realize then just how much he cared for that boy, and wondered if Omi knew. When Omi found out he was a Takatori, I don't know who was more devastated. Omi, who found out his father was the man who had placed Aya's sister in the hospital, or Aya, who found out that Omi was a part of a family he had sworn to destroy…

Even Yohji, who was forever stuck in the past, cared much more than he let on. It was amazing to watch him interact with Ken; beneath every argument about Yohji's many one-shot girlfriends and Ken's lack of any, they both cared a great deal about each other.

Each of them had lost someone close. In reality, Aya was the lucky one, his sister survived. But Ken had lost Kazeo, Yohji had lost Asuka, twice, and when Omi lost not only Oka, but was betrayed by his own brother….I think that was their turning point. I'll never know for sure, after all, what they do in their spare time has nothing to do with me, I only worry about them completing the next mission. They're just kids, but that doesn't matter. Some things can't be touched by age.

****

Ken.

Sex and love are two completely different things, I've decided.

Sex was something we'd always known from Wiess. It came from who was there and who was conscious after the latest mission, driven from a basic need to release. It was something we all did, without any feelings attached. Human nature, nothing more.

Love came later. Slowly, almost painfully so. We'd each lost those we'd grown close to, we were afraid of ever getting close again. Your heart can only take so much…

It's not that it would have been easy in the beginning anyway. Aya had that ice-cold shell, none of us thought anyone would have been able to break through it. Everyone was suprised, even Aya, when Omi managed to.

Omi…It was so easy to love him. I know I did. And eventually Aya and Yohji did too…But it took Omi forever to be able to feel. Oh, he was always wearing his mask of happiness, but that had been programmed into him by Pelsha as part of his cover. Who would expect the happy-go-lucky boy next-door to be an assassin when he was smiling cheerfully and asking you if you'd prefer Lilies or Orchids? His mask ended up covering more than his true feelings though. They replaced them. Omi used to tell me it was terrible to never feel, but it was worse to only feel happiness unless something broke through your mask. Watching him hold Oka in the rain that night, I could believe him.

Myself? I fell in love with each of them. I realized it first after I lost Kazeo, when Omi stayed with me through the night. Not for sex, no. He simply stayed with me. In the morning I asked why, he just said he was keeping the demons away. I don't know exactly what he meant, but I do know that to this day, when nightmares infiltrate my sleep, I'll always wake up with him laying next to me, sleeping quietly. It always seemed to me like he was trying to prove to me that if he was safe, so was I. I've never asked though. I really don't need to.

I had always been drawn to Aya, though in truth I don't think I knew _why_ for a very long time. Really, it was his unwavering strength. He always made sure we all got out of every mission, no matter how hurt he was. I never thought he could care, once again his shell prevented any of us from knowing what he felt, but he showed me, and in time showed all of us.

Yohji was a mystery, definitely. He was always on my case about a girlfriend, and he was always talking about one girlfriend of his or another. The most surprising thing was when Noi showed up, and he called her Asuka. We all knew who she was, she was his main girlfriend, the one all of his conversations turned to, eventually. Even after he killed Noi, it took a lot out of him to tell us Asuka was dead, had been dead since before Wiess. From that I'd assumed he could never feel anything for any of us, he'd closed off his heart, and besides, we assumed he would rather a girl, considering his many, many girlfriends.

That didn't stop us from caring about him though, and he did eventually clue in. It's wonderful when you can share a feeling with someone else.

In reality, we can't leave each other. There are a dozen factors, but the important thing is that we bring the best out of each other, Aya's kindness, Yohji's unwavering loyalty, Omi's insight, and my own, hesitant love for them all.

That was it, I loved them. We all loved each other. 

It seemed so….insignificant. After all, a dozen girls stopped by our shop each day just to declare their love for us. We'd grown accustomed to the word, and it really lost its meaning. It seemed so insincere to say the words, like it would cheapen what we felt. It wasn't until after our final battle, when Aya dragged Omi and me from the rubble and onto shore was it said.

Omi was unconscious, Nagi had attacked him until the end; he didn't need solid footing to launch his attacks.

I had waited, praying he'd wake up, waiting for him to open his eyes. Aya and Yohji stood over me, worry etched in their faces.

Finally he coughed and stirred, his eyes opening and he grimaced in pain. Focusing on us, he smiled, truly smiled, not his mask of happiness. I helped him sit up, careful of broken bones.

"I love you."

It was so genuine coming from him, nothing fake or temporary. And it was true, we all felt it.

That's why we'll stay together, as long as God allows. Together we'll face the judgment of our false sins. And perhaps now, while there is still the light, we can keep the demons at bay.

~Fin.

**************************

Read and Review! My first Wieb Kruez! Written in an hour and a half after I watched the entire series. Amazing stuff, I hightly suggest everyone sees the ending, the best series ending I've ever seen!

What did you think? This resembles another fic I red, but It was monologues of Aya and Omi, dealt with other issues, and was rated R…or possibly NC-17. I'd suggest you read it, but I can't remember a thing about it since I read it so long ago. I remember most of Omi's part though, and that it was _really_ well done.

I think that the pairing of the four works, though I know some are going to differ. No prob. It should be made known that Omi is 17….It's never mentioned in the series and if you don't know imagining him with Aya is kinda hard, IMO. I think they'd work out really well, though there are obvious preferences. Also I follow what Ken ays at the beginning, at least here. Sex is the release, it has nothing to do with love for them. Not until much later….PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS! 

Hope you liked this, please R&R!


End file.
